Did I Get What I Deserved?
by ICrashCemeteryGates
Summary: My Chemical Romance Slash. Frank Iero gives Gerard Way the surprise of his life on his birthday...


It was the ninth of April and Frank Iero was very much aware that it was Gerard Way's birthday, he was also very aware that Gerard was in love with Mikey, and that Mikey had no idea of his brother incestuous feelings towards him.  
The fact that Gerard loved Mikey almost broke Frank's heart in two, for he loved Gerard with everything he had. He knew that he could never be with him, because Gerard would never feel the same way about him. So he wanted to make him happy. So at least one of them could be happy…

Everyone in My Chemical Romance knew that Gerard had a strange, bizarre fetish for all things involving _kinky bondage_ and one night, when everyone was asleep in their beds Frank had come up with a plan and decided to do something for him, something that would blow his mind away. But first… he needed to get Mikey. Thankfully they were all on tour. Ray and Bob had gone out for the night and Gerard was out sorting out a few things with Brian, their manager.

"Miiiiikey?" He called, "You out the shower yet?"

There was no reply. _Good._ He thought to himself before going over to the cupboard and opened it, taking out the tablets belonging to Mikey, and poured the pills onto the counter, switching the bottles over. He grinned evilly to himself as he put them back where they had been before he touched them, Mikey would end up taking the wrong medication… and then his plan would be in motion.

He moved over to the table and slouched on one of the chairs in the corner, putting his feet on the table as he got a random newspaper out and began to read it.

Around half an hour later the sound of the water in the shower being turned off could be heard and Frank rolled his eyes, hidden behind his huge newspaper. Another ten minutes later Mikey emerged into the main part of the tour bus, wearing his infamous 'Anthrax' t-shirt. Frank continued to pretend to read the paper even as Mikey came over to join him at the table.

"Frank, that newspaper is two weeks out of date… and you never read, what are you doing?" Mikey asked, Frank suddenly folded the news paper in half and stared at Mikey from over the top of it,

"For your information, young man. I was reading it, and just because it's out of date doesn't mean I can't read it."

Mikey stared at him flatly. "I'm older than you…"

"Pfft! So?" Frank smirked, "Go take your tablets before Gerard gets back and has a go at me for not reminding you…"

The youngest Way brother sighed and pushed his chair back with a loud screech as he stood up, wandering over to the cupboard, taking out the bottle of pills. Frank put the newspaper down on the table and watched as Mikey took them. He smiled evilly. Everything was going to plan so far; now all he had to do was wait until the drugs kicked in…

Frank stood up quickly and moved over to Mikey who was clinging onto the kitchen unit for dear life, looking as though he could collapse any second and stood behind him as he suddenly lost consciousness. He caught Mikey in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, plonking him down onto the shower base as he left to get his bag of 'stuff.'

He came back into the bathroom and pulled out a long length of rope, using his strength to pull Mikey up to standing as he tied the rope around his right wrist before looping it around the metal shower curtain rail then tied his left wrist with the other end, binding Mikey's arms above his head, forming a diamond shape. He smiled as he let go of Mikey, he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of that… but there was still something not quite… right about it. Okay, so he knew that none of this was exactly _right_ but he was doing this for Gerard, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? He shrugged the questions that plagued his thoughts out of his head and got back out of the shower to return to his bag. His heart sunk as he heard Mikey groan, he must have been starting to wake up. "Shit!" Frank cursed, before he shoved his hand inside the bag, rummaging around for two things

"Aha." He muttered softly to himself as his cold fingers closed around a small ball shape, he pulled it out and inspected it in his hand before putting it down on the floor, returning to the bag to find the second item he needed.

He pulled out a blindfold and crept back into the shower before reaching up to cover the Bassist's eyes with the thick, black material.

Mikey was barely awake, and wasn't even aware of what was going on yet, his mind was fogged, unable to focus, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Not that it would have done any good anyway… Frank leant out of the shower again; reaching for the item he had cast to the floor a few moments before…

The youngest Way sibling was suddenly wide away, as a harsh piece of cold plastic was shoved almost violently into his mouth and a stiff cord attached to the shape was slipped around the back of his head. Something made a clicking noise and then he felt someone's hands leave him. The gag was in place and there was no way he could get it off. He didn't understand what was going on, he tried to get free though found his arms, or rather his wrists were bound to something above him, he couldn't tell where he was, or who he was with, though he knew one thing. He didn't like this one bit. Yet still he couldn't quite think straight, his brain was fogged, the usual alarm bells that would ring for anyone else weren't ringing now, he was nervous, but still placid.

He heard the person move in front of him again and felt their hands on his t-shirt moments before he heard a loud tearing sound.

'_Fuck.'_ Mikey thought to himself, '_That's my favourite T-Shirt!'_

Frank cast the torn material to the floor outside the shower and went to put his hands on Mikey's waist band, opening the clasp of his belt buckle before freeing the strip of leather from its prison, casting it to the floor too with quite a loud thump.

The moment his belt was removed Mikey felt his jeans almost fall down, he struggled suddenly, no longer calm but Frank's cold hands steadied him.

"Ssh." He hissed in a warning tone, though would say nothing more than that, he didn't want the Bassist to know that it was he who had put him in such a predicament. Frank then removed his hands from Mikey's waist and lowered them to his waistband again, beginning to ease down his skinny jeans.

Frank felt his own erection begin to throb as he saw Mikey there in just his boxers though had to force himself to focus again. This was for Gerard.

"Oh god." He whispered under his breath, so quietly he knew that Mikey wouldn't have heard him. It was only then that he realised just how skinny Mikey Way was.

There was a loud noise from the other part of the tour bus as he heard the door open. '_Shit'. _Frank thought to himself before he leapt out of the shower and opened the window, jumping out of it. Running off to see if he could find Ray and Bob, so that he would have proof that he was out.

"Mikey? Frank? Anyone here?" Gerard's voice called from the tour bus, of course there was no reply.

Though now Mikey now knew exactly where he was, and wanted his brother to come and save him, yet at the same time hoped that he wouldn't, this was the most humiliating situation he had ever been in before, and there had been some pretty embarrassing situations in the beginning, yet this had to be the worst.

Gerard walked the length of the less than roomy tour bus, seeming to hesitate outside the bathroom door; Mikey's heart skipped several beats.

'_Please don't come in.' _He begged in his thoughts and breathed out in relief as he heard his brother move on.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Gerard asked himself, reaching for his mobile phone, dialling his brother's number.

There was suddenly a loud burst of song, a rather embarrassing song of Rick Astley's 'Never Gunna Give You Up' in the bathroom that made Mikey start with fright.

'_No-ooo!' _He had left his phone on loud in the pocket of his jeans. _'Fuck!'_

Gerard looked around as he heard the song.

"Great, Mikey…" He muttered to himself, smirking. "I've just been Rick fucking Roll'd by your phone!" He went to stand outside the bathroom door again.

"Mikey? You in there? Or did you just leave you phone in the loo again?"

There was no reply.

"Mikey? You okay in there? You haven't tripped and knocked yourself out by whacking your head on the sink again, have you?" Still no reply.

"Right, I'm coming in, if you're on the bog it's your own fault for not warning me…" He reached his hand out to take the stiff door handle, and went to wrench it open.

The couple of seconds between hearing the sound of the door handle turn and feeling the cold air hit his body as the wood swung open against its hinges were the longest two seconds in Mikey's entire life. His heart seemed to be frozen in his chest and he feared he would pass out any second. No such luck.


End file.
